


You're The Axis My World Turns On

by syd



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8, Ocean's Eight
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Debbie and Lou are soulmates, F/F, Heist Wives, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Voyeurism, i don't make the rules, that's just how it is, this movie changed my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syd/pseuds/syd
Summary: They’re not really into voyeurism but they've been waiting for a long time and they won't let every little interruption get in their way.





	1. Constance

**Author's Note:**

> Time for some headcanons: Debbie is a dominant top, except most of the times Lou and her have sex. Lou is a service top. Debbie is really quiet during sex, whereas Lou is the loud one, making enough noise for the both of them: moans, screams, dirty talk, you name it. 
> 
> Send me more headcanons, I love them :)

“So go home, get your affairs in order, because tomorrow we begin pulling off one of the biggest jewelry heists in history.”

Lou loves the way Debbie ends the presentation, has always loved the confident and dominant way she’d laid out her plans to others, like she knows that they’re all hanging on her every word, thirsting for every small piece of information she’s willing to share. Lou knows what Debbie is feeling right now, can almost taste the electricity of power that’s coursing through her partner and revels in it, in that second-hand feeling of dominance she feels whenever she is watching Debbie in her element.

Around them the five women get up one by one, murmuring between them, agreeing to return to the loft within 24 hours, intrigued and curious. Lou doesn’t pay them any attention, her sole focus is on the brunette woman, watching as she converses with their chosen team members, relaying small logistics, then seeing them out with a smile on her lips. As proud of her intellect as Debbie has always been - and yes, she should be proud because as far as Lou is concerned, Debbie has always been the smartest of her family - she has never acted condescending to those she gathered around herself.

With a smooth, languid move Lou gets up, inching closer to the other woman with slow, measured steps, her eyes raking over Debbie’s slender frame leaning against the platform behind her.

“Penny for your thoughts”, her voice is a husky rasp, her accent more accentuated because of the way she’s been watching Debbie all night long, knowing, remembering what this kind of planning and presenting does to her, does to them both - or at least used to do to them both. Remembering the way these kind of nights used to end, back before  _ he  _ had  entered the picture and everything had gone up in flames.

A soft smile is playing on Debbie’s lips, a bit dreamy, as if she was standing on the edge of something amazing, waiting for a gust of wind to push her forwards that one final step. In a way, Lou thinks, she probably is.

“This is it.” Her voice is a mere whisper and her smile grows before she turns her head and connects their gazes. There is a fire burning in them, a rush of excitement and power, and Lou can almost feel the sparks jumping over, filling her own eyes. Yes, this is the feeling she remembers, this is the high that  had been  fueling so many of their nights.

“Your plan is solid.” She is surprised at the even tone of her voice, not betraying her inner turmoil and the quickening of her pulse, though her voice is now huskier than before.

“Yes, it is. It’s just-” Debbie pauses shortly, for dramatic effect or because she needs to find the right words, Lou doesn’t know. “-I’ve been dreaming of this moment for such a long time.”

Five years, eight months and twelve days. Lou knows exactly what her partner is trying to say, can almost see her, wearing that god awful orange jumpsuit, alone in solitary, channeling all her rage and embarrassment into this perfect heist. 

With a last step she stops before Debbie, only a few inches separating their bodies. Her hands are stuck in the back pockets of her slacks so she wouldn’t reach out, not yet. She needs to be sure first, needs to know where Debbie was willing to go from here. 

“What else have you been dreaming of, Jailbird?”

Instantly the look on her face changes. A spark of longing gives way to shame and guilt, overlaid with insecurity and fear. Lou can see it all, every flicker of emotion. She has studied the face in front of her for more than twenty-five years, can almost hear the thoughts running through Debbie’s mind, as if they were her own.

_ You _ , she thinks she can see in the longing that’s gone too soon,  _ every single night _ .

_ I’m sorry _ , she can read between the shame and guilt,  _ about how it all ended _ .

“Can you forgive me?” she hears a soft whisper, laced with insecurity and trembling with fear.

They hadn’t spoken about it, about their falling out, about how things had ended between them more than six years ago. She wanted to give Debbie some time, let her get used to her freedom, get settled. And then she waited, patiently, for her partner to come to her, because Debbie had always been the dominant one between them, setting the pace, leading the way, while Lou  had been  following her everywhere, determined to always have her back.

She has never expected an apology, has never needed to hear one either, but in that moment she realizes that Debbie, in all her shame and embarrassment, couldn’t see that. Yes, she’d been angry at her for quite a while, hurt beyond belief and heartbroken. But of course she got over it; how could Debbie think that Lou’s love for her was so fragile that it wouldn’t survive a hurdle in their relationship? Even if they’ve never used many words to describe their feelings, Lou would have thought Debbie knew that she’s always been in it for the long haul.

“I already did, love.”

Lou steps closer still, her hands on Debbie’s waist, finally able to pull her into a kiss like she’s longed to do for the past six years. The reaction is instantaneous, Debbie’s lips strong and demanding against her own, drawing a deep growl from her. It’s a searing kiss that leaves them breathless, tongues quickly invading each other’s mouths, their hands pulling at each other. Lou presses Debbie against the platform in her need to get even closer.

She knows Debbie hasn’t wanted to hope, to presume and has been waiting for Lou to give her a sign, keeping her distance in the meantime. But now the seal is broken and Lou can feel her need to make it up to Lou, to show her how sorry she is, how much she still loves her, can feel it in the way Debbie takes control.

Debbie’s hand quickly goes to Lou’s pants, stroking between her legs once through the fabric, then rushing to open its button and fly. Usually Lou would grab her hands, stop her, tell her they didn’t need to rush this. But Debbie isn’t the only one who’s waited for far too long for this to happen again, and she wants this - no,  _ needs  _ this, needs to feel Debbie, every single part of her, like she needs air in her lungs, maybe even more. So she lets it happen and encourages Debbie with low sighs and strangled moans; there’s still time for slow later.

Her hand reaches around to Debbie’s back, fingers fisting her blouse, gripping the fabric in a desperate hold, afraid Debbie might change her mind if she doesn’t show her how much she needs her. Her other hand slides up, over Debbie’s ribs, palming her breast roughly, before rising higher, along her collarbone and neck and finally rests at the back of Debbie’s head. Her fingers thread through soft, dark strands, pulling her head aside and pressing wet kisses to the slender neck presented to her. She feels strong fingers slide into her pants, beneath her panties and lower, quickly reaching their goal, coating themselves in Lou’s slick wetness and spreading it.

“Oh, dear God!” 

Her voice has dropped even lower, her words full of need and desperation. She isn’t used to this, to receiving rather than giving. Lou has always been more comfortable on top, but she knows that Debbie needs to do this, needs to show her what she’s been dreaming off for the past five years and eight months.

With a quick move Debbie turns them, pressing Lou against the platform and kissing her deeply, her hand still moving in the tight confines of Lou’s pants. Lou’s glad for the change, feels her knees starting to get weak and willingly uses the platform for support, half sitting, half leaning against it. 

Debbie uses her free hand to rip open the single button that’s holding Lou’s jacket together, pushing and pulling to shove the jacket off her shoulders, urging Lou to help along until she does. With a shrug of Lou’s body and a deep growling sound escaping her throat, the jacket lands on the stage behind her with a soft thud. Cold air engulfs her as she’s left in only a black, lacy bra. Lou’s hands immediately find their way back into Debbie’s hair, pulling her closer and kissing her deeply. 

Debbie, it seems, grows impatient, not wanting to spare more time and energy on unwrapping the gift before her and instead she just pushes Lou’s bra out of the way, shoving the cups down until her breasts are completely free, erect nipples straining towards her.

Hungry lips close over her right nipple immediately, sucking and licking and carefully biting it and a loud, husky moan leaves Lou’s throat.

“Fuck, Deb!”

Lou can’t think straight, completely overpowered by the feelings and emotions coursing through her. While Debbie’s right hand is still inside her pants, her fingers rubbing quick circles around her clit, then dipping lower to gather more wetness before resuming the mind numbing stimulation, her other hand is busy working Lou’s right breast, giving it the same attention that her lips are giving the left one.

A tightness has gathered inside her, like an electric current running through her, starting at her nipples and ending between her legs, pulsing strong and undetermined and Lou can feel herself succumbing to it more and more, feels the tightness about to snap, when Debbie suddenly stops, pulling her hand out of her slacks, her lips leaving Lou’s body.

“Jesus fuck! Deb, please..”

She doesn’t care that she’s begging. She would do almost anything at this moment for Debbie to put her hand back on her clit.

Instead the brunette drops to her knees in front of Lou, making quick work of the pants, pulling the panties down with them. The material gathers at her feet and neither of them has the patience to pull off Lou’s boots and free her of her pants completely, so they leave the fabric bunched together at the ankles.

Lou desperately grips the edge of the platform, feeling the cool air on her wet pussy, her knees weak and her breath laboured. Through hooded eyes she finds Debbie’s gaze and when their eyes lock, she weaves the fingers of one hand through Debbie’s hair, gently scratching her scalp, careful not to hurt but to show her desperation, her need, pleading with her eyes for Debbie to continue.

And then Debbie starts licking her, eating her out with a fervor, roughly, deeply and all at once. Their eyes fall close at the first contact. Lou groans loudly, the sound filling the whole room and her fingers tighten in Debbie’s hair, roughly pulling her closer, eliciting a silent moan from her partner, that she can’t hear over her own but can certainly feel vibrating against her wet pussy.

“Fuck, I forgot how good you are at this.”

_ This is heaven _ , she thinks. Sure, she’s had sex during the past six years and sure, a few of those girls have been really good at eating her out. But nothing compares to this, this familiarity, this intimacy she’s shared with Debbie since she was nineteen years old.

Lou’s hand tightens in Debbie’s hair and the words leaving her mouth turn dirtier, rasped in a rough, hoarse growl, curse words falling from her lips between wordless groans and moans, that get louder and longer by the minute.

“You look so good down there, honey, on your knees in front of me.”

She shifts her weight a little, lifting her left leg and she can’t move much because her pants are still bunched at her ankles but she shifts enough for her lover to understand what she wants. Debbie helps her bend the leg a little and twists her body until she can move closer, her shoulder lifting Lou’s leg, pressing it to the side. And this position gives her more room to work, deeper licks and better access to Lou’s dripping center. Lou throws back her head in ecstasy, a loud moan on her lips, her hips rutting desperately against Debbie’s face, one hand still in Debbie’s hair - so much longer than it was before - and the other one gripping the edge of the platform, holding on for dear life. 

“God, yesss.. suck me hard, babe, you know how I like it!”

Her breathing is short and laboured, her eyes pressed closed in concentration, her release so close she can almost taste it when a voice penetrates the fog in her head, far away like wafting over from another room or the neighboring galaxy.

“Oh hey, I forgot to ask. I just wanted-”

The door bangs open and even though Lou isn’t looking, still has her eyes closed and her head thrown back, she can almost see Constance standing in the doorway, her skateboard under her arm and her mouth hanging open.

“Go away, Constance, or i swear- oh fuck, yeah babe, right there!”

Lou screams, almost there, so so fucking close and she doesn’t check for Constance’ response, doesn’t register some mumble about a metrocard and the door falling close again, doesn’t care for their intruder, only the bliss that Debbie is spreading through her body with every lick, every suck. And she’s almost there, just a bit more and then Debbie starts sucking on her clit  _ hard _ , lightly biting it too and pleasure crashes down around her, a wave of ecstasy engulfing her and her husky screams fill the house.

It takes a while for Lou to come down from her high. Soft, gentle sparks still fly through every nerve in her body, small spasms still tickling her abs. She can feel Debbie’s tongue still on her folds, softly stroking, not to build the tension but to lower it, before she gently sets Lou’s leg down and slowly starts kissing her way back up her body.

With her eyes still closed and her breath still coming short and quick, she enjoys the soft caress of Debbie’s lips on her body, stopping shortly at her breasts, kissing each nipple, before she moves on, finally reaching Lou’s lips. Debbie kisses her deeply, her tongue delving deeply into Lou’s mouth and Lou can’t hold another moan when she tastes herself.

They kiss until Lou feels back in control of her body, her surroundings, and opens her eyes to lovingly gaze at Debbie. Her hands go to the slender waist before her, her arms circling around and pulling Debbie closer. 

“If she doesn’t come back tomorrow, we’ll need to find a new pickpocket.”

Debbie’s voice is quiet as she leans her forehead against Lou’s. Her eyes sparkle with love and laughter and her hands gently caress Lou’s back.

“I don’t fucking care, this was worth it.” As loud as she was before, so low and raw are Lou’s words now, meant for the beautiful woman before her and no one else. “I haven’t come this good in six years.” 

Debbie chuckles low, then whispers against Lou’s lips, before pulling her into another deep kiss.

“I missed you, too, honey.”


	2. Nine Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented and gave kudos. I really hope I can do these characters justice.

Debbie knows that Constance has started calling her ‘Mom’ almost immediately after moving in but this is getting ridiculous; they’re all acting like children! 

When everyone moved into Lou’s loft, they’d agreed to a chore roster. Every night someone else is responsible for dinner and while four out of seven nights dinner consists of food delivery, Amita, Lou and Tammy actually know how to prepare a meal from scratch and enjoy doing so.

Unfortunately they didn’t include the cleaning of the kitchen on their roster which is why Debbie now stands in front of it, sighing and taking in the scene in front of her:  the kitchen looks like a battlefield, dirty dishes everywhere, pots and pans with bits of leftover food stuck to them and at least four empty bottles of wine littering the counter. 

Once everyone finished eating, they quickly left the dinner table and retreated to their rooms. It’s almost midnight now. Tonight was Tammy’s turn to cook and she prepared a fabulous pot roast with four side dishes and a Tiramisu for dessert for everyone, slaving away in the kitchen for more than two hours. She knows that Tammy enjoys cooking something elaborate like this because it helps her to relax and sort her thoughts but she still spent a lot of time on it so it wouldn’t be fair to ask her to clean up as well. And while she may be the leader of the group - at least when it concerns the heist - she doubts that any of the others would follow her call to come downstairs and wash the dishes.

With another sigh Debbie rolls up her sleeves and steps forward. A flick of her hand, a squeeze of the liquid dish soap and soon the sink is filled with hot water and foam. One after the other she lays the dirty dishes into the soapy water, then takes the sponge from the drying rack and starts scrubbing.

To be completely honest, she doesn’t even mind doing this. She knows that she can’t sleep anyways, too many thoughts running through her head, too much excitement charging through her veins. At least now she has something to do other than watching old reruns of The Golden Girls.

She works quietly, enjoying the silence that surrounds her after a long day of handling and commanding six women and she loses herself in the task, lets the calm settle over her, from her neck and shoulders to her lower back. She’s so immersed, feeling loose and relaxed, lulled into a world that only consists of the soft sounds of splashing water and clinking dishes, that she tenses in surprise when warm arms sneak around her from behind. She didn’t even hear Lou come in.

With a smile on her lips she lets the plate she’s holding slip from her fingers, letting it slide back into the water, instantly submerged in bubbles and foam. Her eyes close at the intimate feel of Lou’s arm circling her body, her hands flat against her stomach, and her distinctive, familiar smell filling her senses. Soft kisses land on the back of her neck and with a content sigh Debbie lets her head fall forward, giving Lou more space to pepper kisses all over her shoulder and neck until she stops just beneath Debbie’s ear, a hot tongue flicking out to lick at this sensitive spot.

And just then Lou steps forward, closes the small space between them and presses their bodies together, from head to toe. A soft sound escapes Debbie’s lips, a mix of a chuckle and an appreciative whimper, when she feels the hardness against her ass, pressing into her, long and solid.

“Is that a diamond necklace in your pants or are you just happy to see me?”

Her hands grip the edge of the sink, providing the needed support, as she presses back against the blonde behind her, her ass rubbing demandingly against the hardness. A low growl against her ear and Lou’s hands tighten around her as she starts grinding, slowly but surely rubbing the strap-on against Debbie, while her hand moves up, palming and squeezing her breast, slender fingers pinching her nipple through too many layers of clothing.  

“Oh, darling, I’m always happy to see you.” Lou’s voice is deep and rough in her ear, the Australian accent sending a shiver down her spine. Excitement is thrumming through her when she feels the fingers of Lou’s other hand ghosting down to lightly scratch her thighs, just beneath the hemline of her dress.

Small whimpers escape her, she enjoys the electricity running through her but she needs more, needs to be able to touch the other woman. Quickly she grabs a towel, wiping her hands dry of the soapy water, before she turns around. Her hands go around Lou’s neck, her fingers playing with the light blonde hair, urgently pulling her down to her, connecting their lips in a deep kiss.

Lou’s arms pull her tight, her whole body pushing her against the counter and Debbie revels in the thought of how much Lou seems to want her. Their breaths become laboured, oxygen becomes a dire necessity and they break apart. Not willing to completely break the connection, Lou’s lips quickly find Debbie’s neck and hot, wet kisses are placed down her shoulder, collarbone and between her breasts, before her tight dress gets in the way.

An irritated growl escapes Lou’s throat and her lips rush back to Debbie’s, no slowness in this kiss, instead only hunger and need. Lou’s hands grab her at the hips and with a small push she finds herself on top of the kitchen counter, bringing her breasts to Lou’s eye level. Much more satisfied with their positions, Lou grabs the low neckline of the dress and pushes it even lower, taking the bra cup with it, exposing her left breast to the cold air and Lou’s hot tongue.

Debbie opens her legs wide and her dress gets pushed up her thighs in her attempt to spreading herself for the blonde before her. She pulls Lou closer, her legs hooking around her body, her fingers spread in blonde hair, holding those sinfully talented lips and tongue tightly to herself as her body bends, straining towards the wet heat, silently asking for more.

Her breath comes in short, laboured whimpers. Her legs pull Lou even closer, desperately looking for some friction, a soft moan escaping her lips when the strap-on, still covered by Lou’s black pants, rubs against her.

“Please, baby!”

Her voice is a mere whisper, her lips close to Lou’s ear, hot breath brushing her neck and she doesn’t care that she is begging, just needs Lou to finally give her  _ more _ .

A low rumble against her nipple and Debbie knows what her begging does to Lou, how it has always brought the tough woman to her knees. In every other situation Lou has always followed her, looked to her for guidance, never questioned her, a loyal servant who never failed her. But during sex Lou has always gotten off on making Debbie beg, on feeling her quivering body beneath hers, knowing that Debbie would do anything for her as long as Lou would reward her in the end.

“You’re so gorgeous, darling, all needy and desperate, begging for my cock.” 

These words are her undoing, fueling her need immeasurably, coaxing a needy moan from her. She loves when Lou starts talking like this because it means her hunger and lust are taking over, clouding her mind. The only answer she seems capable of is a breathless “yess, please!”, meant to spur Lou on even more.

When Lou leans back their eyes meet, a heated gaze between them, holding for a fraction of a second. Lou’s eyes are a hurricane of blue, like the ice of a glazier darkened by a lightning storm, her pupils dilated, and if she had to guess she’d assume her own brown eyes must look almost black, clouded over by desire.

One arm is still around Debbie, her hand splayed across her lower back; the other quickly falls to the button of her pants, swiftly pulling it free, tearing apart the opening and revealing the harness beneath, a purple dildo stuck in it. Debbie’s eyes find it and unconsciously her tongue darts out to wet her suddenly dry lips, a gush of wetness flooding her panties. Quick fingers find the rippled silicone, pulling it free of its confines, her hand closing around it, stroking it, rubbing up and down, pressing the hilt against Lou’s clit with every rough thrust and forcing a shivering moan from the blonde.

“How badly do you want it, babe? How desperate are you for my cock? For me to fuck you, so deep and rough, just how you like it..”

The words shoot pleasure through her nerve endings and her eyes fall closed. Debbie whimpers, pulling her lower lip between her teeth to keep herself from moaning outright and instead tries to pull Lou even closer, her legs spreading obscenely.

With rough movements Lou grabs Debbie’s dress, shoving it up her hips, quickly removing the last barrier, her fingers finally reaching the lacy panties, stolen only a few days ago and already ruined, her arousal seeping through the thin layer. 

Lou’s fingers start stroking the wet spot and Debbie can barely hold her gaze, watching the blonde through hooded eyes, watching Lou’s eyes that are fixed on Debbie, gauging every reaction, sparkling with every sound she manages to pull from her. And then she slips beneath the lacy fabric, pushing it aside, long fingers sliding over her folds, slightly pushing in to collect the wetness and spreading it.

“Fuck, Deb, you’re so wet already.” Lou’s words are merely a growl, rough and raw, evidence to how effected she is, the Australian accent more prominent than Debbie has heard in a long time. It penetrates the fog in Debbie’s head, amplifying the intense pleasure Lou’s fingers are creating. “So fucking wet, god, I don’t think I’ll even need the lube. What do you think, babe?”

Debbie shakes her head, readily agreeing with Lou, small but needy movements and a small whimper, so desperate for Lou to finally give her what she needs. And it seems that was all the confirmation Lou needed because it doesn’t even take her a whole second to grab Debbie’s ass roughly, pull her to the counter’s edge, slide the pantie to the side again and plunge the purple dildo deep inside her waiting pussy.

_ Nggh. _

A rumbling moan gets caught in Debbie’s throat, her eyes squeezed shut tightly with her head thrown back in ecstasy and her fingers clutching Lou’s hair and shoulder in a vice, certain to leave small half-moon marks where her nails bore into the skin.

She doesn’t have long to get used to the feeling, but doesn’t need it anyway, always having enjoyed the hard and rough pounding, the slight pain that comes from an unprepared stretch and she’s endlessly glad at how well Lou knows her, that she fucks her like she needs to, fast and unrelenting.

“Fuck Deb-” Lou’s breath is hot and quick against her neck, her words deep and laboured and between gasped inhales of breath. “-so slick, so tight, fuck!”

With a quick move Lou takes Debbie’s left leg, laying it over her right arm, right in the crook of her elbow, and lifts. The new position grants her more access to move, to thrust hard and quick and it changes the angle, pushes the strap-on deeper. 

Debbie can hardly breathe, feels herself on another level of existence and she needs an anchor, needs to feel Lou against her, more and all over and  _ more _ ! She pulls the blonde’s head to her, connecting their lips in a wet and uncoordinated kiss, sloppy and full of teeth and tongues. When air becomes necessary, they break apart and Lou’s head falls to her shoulder, her hot breath against her neck and her words broken by moans.

“Shit-”  _ Fuck! _ “-babe-”  _ Yesss! _ “-you take my cock so good-”  _ Oh god, oh go- _ “-so fucking good!” 

Her thoughts tumble through her head and she knows they’re both close, can feel herself rapidly approaching her climax, and she can tell that Lou isn’t far off either by the way her words start to stumble and fall, by the way her hips thrust even faster and rougher, by the strong press of fingers on Debbie’s ass, sending painful pleasure through her. She knows that the dildo rubs against Lou’s clit with every push of her hips and she also knows that Lou won’t let herself come before Debbie herself has climaxed.

A shadow in the corner of her eye catches her attention and when she looks up, over Lou’s shoulder to the doorway on the other side of the room, she sees Nine Ball standing there, in loose, comfy pyjamas that are too big for her. Her eyes are drooping and bloodshot and the way she’s standing there, watching them, unfazed and unreacting, makes Debbie question if she can actually see them or if the woman is too high to even realize what is happening in front of her.

With a pinch of her fingers against Lou’s neck she brings the blonde’s attention back to her face and only a quick look over her shoulders and back into Lou’s eyes is enough to convey sufficient information without any of them needing to interrupt their current actions. There’s only a slight falter in the movement of her hips when Lou turns her head to the side and with a very noticeable strain in her voice grunts dangerously to the person behind her.

“Kitchen is closed for the night, come back tomorrow!”

It is as if there’s a two-second delay until the words reach Nine Ball’s brain and she finally reacts, nodding her head once and leaving the doorway with an emotionless “ ‘kay” on her lips.

Lou’s thrusts gain momentum again and it doesn’t take them long to reach the edge of their peaks again. Debbie can feel that familiar tingle building, cutting through the cloud of pleasure she’s on, nothing but heavenly bliss coursing through her body. Before her Lou is clearly out of breath, blonde strands of hair sticking to her forehead and a laboured groan now constantly leaving her lips.

“Babe - I’m so - fucking - close.” Her eyes are scrunched closed in concentration and her left hand quickly falls to Debbie’s dripping pussy, her thumb finding her clit instantly and starting small, tight circles across it. “I need you - to come - babe - Fuck! - Come for me now!”

The extra stimulation and the rough command are enough to push Debbie over, her body convulsing and arching, a silent scream on her lips and the nails of her fingers digging deep into the skin on Lou’s neck as she comes hard on the purple dildo, stars exploding behind her closed eyes and pleasure filling her up. Her muscles clench intensely, holding the strap-on tight and Lou can feel her thrusts falter, her cock not moving as easily anymore. The hilt gets pressed harder against her clit and the thought that Debbie’s muscles are squeezing so tightly that she can feel it, throws her over the edge, her loud screams filling the house.

As Debbie comes slowly to her senses she can feel Lou starting to slump against her. She quickly circles her arms and legs around the blonde, holding her up and keeping her from falling to her knees. Softly she strokes her hands up and down Lou’s back, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear, placing the softest kisses all over her face, waiting for her lover to regain all her senses and strengths. 

“I love you.”

Lou’s voice is a hoarse rasp in the otherwise silent house and it sends shivers up her spine, hearing these words again, for the first time in six years. And while others wouldn’t weight them too heavily, would blame them on the mind-blowing orgasm they just shared, Debbie knows that they’re true, knows that Lou never speaks about her feelings unless she really means them. 

“I love you, too.”

Their lips connect in a lazy, slow kiss that conveys all the other deep emotions they feel for each other, both of them knowing what the other means, not needing unnecessary words when their actions always speak so much louder.


	3. Tammy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeay, time for more headcanons: Tammy and Debbie had a thing back in their late teens, but it ended on good terms and before Lou came into the picture. Tammy might not be as happy with her husband as she wants everyone to believe, she envies Debbie and Lou for what they have with each other.

It’s funny how habits sometimes change within just days, while other times they take years to grow. 

Lou can still remember the first time Debbie invited herself into her bed. It had been 5am and the both of them were drunk out of their minds and Debbie had decided that Lou’s bed would fit much better for sleeping off the hangover. Waking up with Debbie beside her, her mind still groggy from too much vodka and her eyes burning from the sun streaming in through the half open curtains, had sent her thoughts and emotions reeling. 

She’d known in that instant that she never wanted to wake up without the brunette beside her ever again and it had taken less than a week for her body to get used to the feeling of Debbie’s long, slender frame cuddled up to her.

When Debbie moved out and later was sent to jail Lou’s sleeping rhythm went haywire. Her body wouldn’t get used to the empty space next to her and it became quite common for Lou to jerk awake after only a few hours of sleep, irritated and confused until she realised that her body was simply craving Debbie’s warmth against it.

Now that Debbie is back in her life, back in her house and her bed, Lou feels like she can finally,  _ finally  _ catch up on all that lost sleep. For the first time in six years she has no trouble falling asleep without having to exhaust herself with a workout or alcohol beforehand.

Except she still jerks awake during the night, because more nights than not, Debbie jolts up from a nightmare, sometimes crying, sometimes screaming and sometimes with nothing but a huge sigh of relief on her lips. She always apologizes quietly when she sees Lou’s concerned eyes on her but never wants to talk about it. Instead she crawls out of bed and leaves their bedroom, trusting Lou to know her well enough to know that she needs some space.

It’s a little more than two weeks until the heist when Lou wakes up alone in bed. A look at the alarm clock on the nightstand confirms the suspicions of her internal clock: 2:09 am. She didn’t hear Debbie leave the room this time, the other woman is getting better at quietly slipping from her arms and bed.

With a deep sigh Lou sits up. She won’t deny that she is concerned about Debbie. She knows that prison is a tough place, knows that it hardens people, breaks them even, and she isn’t naive enough to having assumed that Debbie would be unaffected by it. But seeing her like this - vulnerable and shaking, silently wiping tears from her face - it breaks Lou’s heart. And she doesn’t know how to help her if Debbie refuses to talk about it.

Lou runs her hand through her bangs, pushing them out of her eyes before she grabs a white blouse and a pair of panties off the floor. She slips her arms through the fabric and it feels a bit tight around her shoulders, as she recognizes the blouse as Debbie’s. Not in the mood to go looking for some other clothes, she settles for closing only two buttons, then quickly pulls on the panties and leaves the room.

From outside the bedroom door she has a good vantage point over the dark hallway leading to the other bedrooms, as well as half of the living room on the ground floor. The large open space downstairs is cast in an eerie glow and Lou knows that one of the lamps next to the couch must be turned on, even though this part of the living room is obscured from her view. 

Her bare feet make no sound as she slowly descends the stairs and a few moments later she leans against a pillar in the middle of the room, silently watching the woman she loves. Debbie’s frame is highlighted by a single lamp, her body covered by a silk dressing gown that Lou is pretty sure belongs to her. A glint of light catches her eyes as Debbie raises a bottle of beer to her lips. 

“Can’t sleep again?”

Lou’s deep voice fills the space, her voice soft and quiet but still bouncing off the walls in the otherwise silent loft. If Debbie is surprised by her presence, she doesn’t show it, just takes another sip from her drink.

A few slow steps close the distance between them and Lou sits down next to the brunette, who still hasn’t acknowledged her in any way. Carefully she grabs the bottle from Debbie’s hands and brings it to her lips, taking a deep pull. As the bitter liquid runs smoothly down her throat, Debbie finally moves, looking at her, her eyes staring at a drop of beer that’s clinging to Lou’s lip, and with an elegant shift of her body she moves to straddle the blonde. Debbie’s knees press to the outside of Lou’s legs and the warmth of Debbie’s body engulfs her, seeping through the skin of her thighs.

The bottle of beer is taken from her again and as if on autopilot Lou’s hands find a place on Debbie’s legs, long fingers gently stroking the soft skin. Light blue eyes follow the dark glass bottle, mesmerized by wet, pink lips that close around the opening. In the back of her mind Lou remembers her initial plan to talk to Debbie about those nightmares, to try and lift the burden that’s resting on her shoulders. 

But then Debbie lifts the bottle and beer hits her tongue and a quiet moan accompanies the elegant movements of her jaw, swallowing the alcohol. Her back straightens and her hips rub against Lou’s and as Debbie sets down the bottle on the side table she shoots Lou a look that says more than a thousand words could:  _ I don’t want to talk, I don’t want to think, I just want to forget.. please, make me forget! _

Lou can see the plea in her eyes and knows that her plan will have to wait for another time. She could never deny Debbie anything.

Slowly she forces her eyes from Debbie’s, her gaze traveling over her body and stopping at the hem of the dressing gown. In this position it doesn’t reach very far, barely covering the top of Debbie’s thighs. Lou’s hands start a slow journey up her legs, softly kneading, then running her nails over delicate skin, until they reach the silk. Her eyes reconnect with Debbie’s before her fingers slip beneath the soft fabric and slowly,  _ so slowly _ inch higher. 

“Jesus, Deb!”, she breathes huskily when her fingers meet naked skin, no panties separating their touch. She forces herself to swallow the lump in her throat, to moisten her dry lips and move her hands to the knot that’s holding the dressing gown closed. With a pull it loosens and the gown falls open, teasing naked flesh beneath it.

With a hungry gaze she looks up and finds Debbie’s eyes that have grown dark with desire, no trace of the pain and pleading that has been there before.

Lou feels like she’s dreaming, her vision zeroing in on Debbie, kneeling above her, presenting herself to her in all her naked glory. Her eyes rake over her slender form, over scars and tattoos and that one birthmark right above her belly button. It doesn’t matter how often Lou has seen Debbie naked, every single time is like an awakening, an enlightenment, that shakes her to her core.

Slowly her hands start tracing over Debbie’s soft skin, reverently, gently, starting at her flat stomach and slowly inching up. Her eyes follow her fingers closely, only shortly leaving to flick up and watch Debbie’s reactions before quickly finding her own hands and following their path again. Her fingernails scratch lightly, teasing the underside of Debbie’s breasts, before her hands palm the fullness of them, squeezing until a shaking sigh reaches her ears.

She feels Debbie’s hands on her shoulders, the brunette holding on tightly, her nails digging into her skin and a thrill runs through her body, a mixture of the piercing pain and the pleasure of knowing what her touch does to the other woman. 

With a moan on her lips she leans forward, following the pull of Debbie’s hands, and presses her lips to silky skin, gently nibbling and sucking. She reaches the valley between Debbie’s breasts and her tongue flicks out, savouring the salty taste of perspiration before continuing the journey. It’s only when Lou’s cheek touches the fabric of the open flaps of the dressing gown, that she stops, slightly leaning back and looking up, and searches for Debbie’s gaze in the hazy fuzz that surrounds them.

Above her, Debbie is panting heavily, her eyes hooded and her lips open, gasping for air. It fills Lou with pride and elation to see her like this, knowing that she hasn’t even touched Debbie where she really wants her to, yet.

“You’re so beautiful.” Her voice is a husky rumble in the silence of the room. Her arms lift and with the ghost of a touch the dressing gown slips past Debbie’s shoulders, gathering at her elbows, leaving her completely naked with the exception of her forearms. A low moan escapes Lou’s lips, her eyes hungrily traveling over the illuminated features above her, devouring Debbie’s naked body, that’s so gloriously on display for her. “..so fucking gorgeous, babe.”

With a desperate need Lou surges forward, her mouth claiming Debbie’s nipple, licking and sucking on it while her hands are worshipping the rest of her body. One hand has slipped around Debbie, strong fingers raking over a flawless back, leaving behind dark red scratch marks. The other hand is kneading the other breast, flicking the rock-hard nipple and squeezing the roundness of the flesh.

Out of the corner of her eyes she watches as Debbie throws her head back, eyes screwed shut and back arching against Lou’s ministrations, trying to maximize the pleasure. Her fingers fist in Lou’s hair, pushing and pulling violently, silently begging for more. And Lou knows that Debbie has always been quiet during sex, only rarely letting a sound slip past her lips, but she is determined to make her moan tonight.

“You want me inside you, babe?” 

A small whimper is all the answer she gets. It’s enough for now, Lou knows, she’ll get there. With her lips and tongue still busy stroking the fire of pleasure, Lou’s hand starts traveling south. Slowly,  _ torturously slow _ , her fingers ghost over Debbie’s skin, letting her know what’s waiting for her, but wanting her to really need it, wanting Debbie to beg for it.

She bypasses the apex of Debbie’s thighs, instead moves down her leg, teasing with soft strokes over tightly tensed muscles.

“Please, Lou..”

The gasping breath against her ear sends a jolt of electricity through her body, wetness pooling in her panties, as a low moan rips from her throat and Lou thinks that Debbie must know what her begging and pleading does to her, how it sends her reeling, faster than any drug ever could.

Lou relents finally, her hand moving up again, slowly closing the distance, and her mouth is still sucking on a nipple when her fingers  _ finally  _ reach their destination. A deep, loud groan fills the room when her fingers slip through wet folds, the knowledge of Debbie already dripping down her inner thighs too much for her to hold it in.

“Fuck Deb, you’re so wet, dripping all over me!”

And she knows that she wanted to take this slow, wanted to tease Debbie and torture her, wanted to make her beg, but her hand is already slick with Debbie’s juices readily running down her fingers and pooling in her palm, and she knows that she can’t drag this out any longer.

She swiftly sinks two fingers inside her as her lips start sucking on the soft flesh of Debbie’s right breast, sure to leave a stunning hickey above the glistening and wet nipple that’s straining for attention. 

Lou sets a few fast strokes until Debbie takes the lead with desperate thrusts of her hips and soon they find their rhythm. Lou holds her hand still, her fingers unmoving as Debbie starts riding them, needy and panting and with such powerful thrusts that Lou uses her other hand to help steady her above her.

Lou’s mouth detaches from Debbie’s skin to take in the beautiful picture before her. Debbie’s head is thrown back, her neck long and straining and a fine sheen of sweat has started to collect on her skin, slowly running down in between her breasts and Lou can’t resist the urge to mark her there. Her lips kiss the spot where the flesh of the breasts meets her hard sternum, and her tongue flicks out to revel in the salty taste.

“God - Debbie - so needy - dripping on me - so wet - so fucking beautiful like this!”

Her thoughts spill from her mouth, her accent heavy and the low rumble vibrates against Debbie’s skin. The world around them is in a fog, hazy and dark and unfocused and it doesn’t matter because all that matters is the stunning woman writhing above her and Lou counts herself lucky to be allowed to see her like that, to make her feel like that, to be the reason for the pure pleasure and ecstasy on Debbie’s face.

“Please.. more!” 

Debbie moves and looks down to connect their gazes and her face is scrunched up in concentration, her hands digging into the delicate skin on Lou’s neck, fisting her blonde hair. Her eyes are pleading with Lou, needing more while still riding her fingers like her life depends on it.

“You sure, babe?”

She knows that Debbie likes the feeling of being stretched, of being completely filled but her thrusts are hard and fast and Lou doesn’t want to hurt her. One look from Debbie is sufficient though and as always, she can’t deny Debbie anything. The additional finger pushes in between the slick folds and into the dripping pussy, stretching Debbie and Lou can see what it does to her, how her eyes roll to the back of her head, can hear the groan that gets stuck in Debbie’s throat as her head is thrown back again.

It takes a while but Debbie’s thrusts change, turn sloppy and desperate and needy little whimpers fill the room. Lou can tell that she’s close,  _ so  _ close but she knows that Debbie can’t come without some clitroal stimulation and she’s getting desperate, riding on the edge, unable to tumble over.

“You wanna come, baby, come all over my fingers?”

She helps her along, moving her hand in the rhythm of Debbie’s thrusts and she leans back a bit, wants to see Debbie, needy and ravished and on the edge of doing anything she asks her to. Debbie answers with a quick shake of her head, a jerky movement, her teeth biting her lips so hard Lou is surprised they’re not bleeding yet.

“Let me hear you, baby, I wanna hear you moan!”

It’s a harsh sob and a whiny whimper that leaves Debbie’s lips and it’s enough for Lou. Enough because now that Debbie’s concentration isn’t on keeping her sounds in anymore, Lou knows what to do. Her fingers flex, her thumb pressing against Debbie’s clit and she motions as if closing the tip of her index finger to the tip of her thumb, easily finding that sweet spot inside Debbie. Her teeth sink into the soft flesh of a breast, her mouth harshly sucking and her tongue licking soothingly and she hears Debbie’s moan resonate around her, loud and clear, as her body goes rigid against hers. She feels her hair being pulled painfully and fingernails piercing the skin at her neck as Debbie comes  _ hard _ , her body arching, breasts pushing against her mouth and her inner muscles holding her fingers in a vice grip.

It’s a whole minute before Debbie relaxes, the tension inside her loosening, and her whole body sags against Lou. With her arm around the brunette Lou catches her, holding her heaving body tightly to her. She lays Debbie’s head on her shoulder and gently strokes her back and hair, waiting for Debbie to come back to her.

Soft kisses against her neck tell her that Debbie is with her again. Slowly she sits up, resting her weight on Lou’s knees rather than leaning her whole weight against her shoulder and chest. Gentle fingers run through her hair and softly stroke her neck. Only then does Lou move her hand, pulls her fingers slowly out of Debbie’s pussy, a quiet squishing noise a testament to how wet Debbie still is. Randomly Lou notices the smears of Debbie’s juices that are running down her own thighs as she lifts her hand and brings it to her mouth, obscenely licking it from palm to tip. A deep, husky moan reverberates through the otherwise silent room as she savors the familiar taste of Debbie on her tongue.

“You taste so fucking good, babe!”

And as she flicks her tongue around her fingers, licking and sucking every last trace of Debbie off of them, her eyes shoot to the side, past the naked woman sitting on top of her and they find another pair in the dark. Tammy’s eyes shoot open, round as plates and shocked that she’s been discovered. Lou winks at her, her cheeks hollowed as they suck on her fingers, and Tammy stumbles back, quickly leaving the room and fleeing for the stairs with a deep red blush covering her face.

“Did she enjoy the show, then?” Debbie’s voice is quiet and laughing. She leans down and captures Lou’s lips in a deep kiss, her tongue invading her mouth quickly, chasing after her own taste.

“She sure fucking looked like she did!” Lou breaks apart, answering in a low grumble before bringing her lips to Debbie’s neck, her deep voice vibrating against Debbie and sending a shiver down her spine. “..looked like she was about to come right there with you.”

Debbie strains her neck to the side, giving Lou more room to kiss, her voice still not more than a whisper, meant for Lou and no one else.

“You don’t have to be so possessive, you know? She doesn’t love me anymore.” The laughter is gone from her voice. Lou knows she isn’t mad at her, doesn’t mind her possessive behavior too much, but she gets the message Debbie wants to relay.

“Her hungry eyes said differently.” She knows she sounds like a petulant kid and she feels a childish kind of satisfaction at knowing that she is the one that made Debbie come undone just now, and that Tammy couldn’t do anything but watch and envy her.

“Shh, be nice! I’m all yours, nobody else’s. You know that.”

A quiet grunt is all the reaction Lou gives. Yes, she knows that, but it still feels good to hear Debbie say it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this turned out waaay different than I had planned. I actually wanted to include some praise!kink and a lot more angst but then 1k words into the smut I realized that Debbie would be soo vulnerable in this scene that she wouldn’t want anyone but Lou to see her like this. And Lou would know that and wouldn’t allow Tammy to watch under any circumstances. So I rewrote a big chunk of it, tried to turn hard-left and steer this into plausible territory. I hope I succeeded and I would really love your opinions on it.


	4. Amita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another headcanon: Lou doesn’t like penetration.

“Claude Becker.”

The name tastes like acid on her tongue as she spits it in Debbie’s face. Anger is coursing through her, an electric force thrumming beneath her skin ever since the moment she saw the name on Nine Ball’s screen.

“I didn’t do that.”

She can’t help but feel hurt at the amused look on Debbie’s face. Anger clouds her mind for a moment as Debbie’s words sink in. She can’t be serious!

“I’m not a croupier, ok? Or a tourist with a bucket of quarters. Don’t con me! You do not run a job in a job!”

The way Debbie smirks at her, as if this is all just a joke, a game they play, it fills her with rage. How can she be this nonchalant about this, how can she act this breezy towards her when she must see the anger bubbling in every fiber of her being?

“It’s not going to matter.”

Not going to matter? But it does! It does matter because she’d spent months self-destructing after Debbie left her, caught in an endless circle of pain and alcohol and rage and she didn’t think that feeling of helplessness and confusion could drown her again until she heard Tammy mention his name not even ten minutes ago. She wants to scream in Debbie’s face, wants to shake her. How can she not see what’s happening here? Instead she puts all her effort into maintaining her strong facade, as she tries to make Debbie understand.

“We are gonna get caught!”

“Stop, we’re not.”

Lou turns around, anger overturning the helpless feeling inside her again. She walks two steps to bring some distance between them and uses the few seconds to try and control her emotions. When she turns around again, frustration has taken hold of her and she can’t hold back the irritation in her voice.

“Why do you do this? Why can’t you just do a job? Why does there always have to be an asterisk?”

Again, Debbie just smirks and glances away as if the debate doesn’t even warrant her full attention, as if Lou is overreacting and she won’t even acknowledge her until Lou calmes down. Debbie doesn’t even take her seriously, she realizes, as intense hurt explodes in her chest. A scene flashes in her mind, of a different time and place but a similar situation. Six years ago Debbie didn’t take her seriously either.

“You frame him, I walk!”

The words stumble from her mouth without her consent. She didn’t plan to say them but now they’re out she can’t deny their truth. She has been down that road with Debbie before and she can’t do it again. 

“Stop!”

Debbie glances away again, this time with a small eye roll.  _ Don’t be a child about this, _ it says. Lou turns around, not able to contain the anger that once again blazes through her veins. Why won’t she see what she’s doing to her?

“This is just like last time.” 

With quick steps she walks away towards the water, away from Debbie and that sickening feeling of once again not being enough for her. It’s like the world crumbles down around her and she can’t do anything but watch, helpless and lost and hurt beyond belief.

“Lou. Lou. Lou!” She hears Debbie coming closer, her name on her lips getting louder until she is right there in front of her. “He sent me to jail! You have no idea what that’s like.”

Lou watches her. Debbie finally shows some emotion, has finally dropped that arrogant mask. Lou sighs and looks out over the water. She should be happy, relieved that Debbie finally listens to her, is finally willing to talk to her. But she can’t because Debbie still won’t let go of him and she can almost see it happening all over again before her inner eye, scenes of six years ago flashing in front of her. Debbie has always been a proud person, unwilling to admit to any faults and in the end this was what had brought her to her knees.

“Yeah well, he’s gonna do it again.” She says it more to herself than to Debbie, a resolution and sadness in her voice as she realizes that she can’t make Debbie see, just like she couldn’t six years ago.

Debbie is confident again, smirking. “No, he’s not... he’s not.”

Lou looks at Debbie, angry that her mask is in place again so quickly. How are they back here again? Weren’t they already past this? Past this overconfidence and the cocky smirks? But apparently they aren’t and apparently Debbie didn’t just rewind to a few minutes ago, going back to stoic behavior and haughty smirks. She went back to six years ago, to ruining both of their lives for some fucker from Brooklyn.

“This is six years ago all over again.”

The anger has left Lou, replaced by hurt. How could she do that to her again? Lou thought she was over it, she thought she had forgiven Debbie, thought it didn’t hurt anymore. But it does. It’s not even been a month since Debbie was released and already  _ he  _ is back in their lives. She’d thought that this time would be different.

A strangled sob escapes her before she can manage to keep it in. She’s not gonna cry in front of Debbie, not again. She did that the last time and the fact that Debbie had seemed unaffected had torn her broken heart to pieces. She’s not gonna do this again, she’s not gonna stand by again, and watch the woman she loves tear her heart out.

“I can’t do this again.”

With a sad and disappointed shake of her head she turns around and marches back to the house. She can’t.. she won’t survive another heartbreak.

She is already stomping up the slope that leads to the street when she hears Debbie moving behind her. 

“Lou!” 

Tears cloud her vision but she won’t turn around, won’t stop, won’t let Debbie see her like this, not again. 

“Lou, wait!” 

She thinks she can hear something different in Debbies voice now, not collected and cool and superior anymore but somehow urgent and.. scared?

Just as she steps on the concrete, mere steps away from the house, she feels Debbie grab her elbow. “Lou, look at me!” 

With a shake of her shoulder she tries to shake Debbie off of her, tries to march on, but the grip on her elbow is strong and with a push she feels herself being turned around, forced to face Debbie again and all the hurt she held inside bursts free at once.

“You think you’re the only one who got screwed over? You think you’re the only one who suffered?”

An angry tear slips down her cheek as she screams at Debbie, all her hurt and anger crushing through a crack in her shell. For a second Debbie freezes. Guilt flickers over her face before she pulls on Lou’s elbow again and leads her into an alley next to the house, pushing her against the brick wall, her back hitting the hard surface.

She is face to face with the woman she loves again, the only person in this world with the ability to hurt her this deeply and all the fight leaves her body. She refuses to look Debbie in the eyes, closes her own instead and tries to swallow her tears as she feels Debbie press her whole body against hers, effectively pinning her to the wall.

“Look at me, Lou, please!”

Debbie is begging her, her voice low and directly in front of her and when she finally does open her eyes to look at her, Debbie isn’t wearing the calm and collected face like she did before. Instead fear is clearly written over her features, mixed with guilt and regret.

For a moment neither of them moves or speaks, just looks at the other and it takes so much effort not to break apart, to keep the tears in.

Six years ago the physical pain in her chest was unexpected, she had never felt pain like that before in her life. It had taken her months to get over it, to get back on her feet and a few months more to accept that despite everything, despite the gaping hole in her chest, she still loved Debbie, loved her more than anything or anyone in her life. That had been the moment she’d made contact with Debbie, sneaking a phone and some contraband inside, trying to make her life in hell a bit easier.

“I’m not doing this for him, I’m doing this for us!”

Lou scoffs, her head turning to the side, the only way she can try to put space between herself and Debbie. For a second, anger flares its ugly head again. How can she believe that? How can she believe anything Debbie says when she didn’t tell her? She kept this from her, she told Tammy and kept her in the dark and she left her to find it out like this, like.. like she was just some lowly member of the team, like she doesn’t count at all. Her chest heaves with the short pants she exhales and she’s just about to push Debbie off her, when strong fingers lay on her chin and pull her head back, forcing her to lock eyes with Debbie again.

“Please Lou, you have to believe me.”

“Why should I?” 

Fire blazes through her eyes and this time she doesn’t scare away from Debbie’s gaze. 

“It needs to be him because once they look at him, look at his past, they’ll find a pattern and they won’t look any further. ”

The words register in her brain and for a moment she stops struggling against Debbie’s hold. Of course she knew that they needed to blame someone else but they hadn’t spoken about it in detail and she’d just assumed they’d probably put it on the bus boy as he was the most obvious choice. She never spared a single thought to the nameless and faceless date on Daphne’s side, believing him to be equally unimportant to the plan as all the other people who would be sitting at that table.

“I know him. I know how he acts and how he thinks and I know he has gathered enough skeletons in his closet over the years that we only need to point in his direction to turn this into an open-and-shut case.”

She knows that Debbie’s words make sense but she doesn’t want them to. She wants to still cling to the notion that they don’t need that prick, that Debbie wants him there for other reasons. She wants anger to fill her because even if this is the most logical solution - and she’s not yet ready to admit that it is - that still doesn’t change the fact that Debbie went behind her back.

“Why lie to me, then? If what you say is true, then why did you tell Tammy, and not me?”

She knows she sounds like a heartbroken teenager, childish and petty, but she doesn’t care. She is long past feeling ashamed of how much Debbie managed to hurt her again. Shame clouds over Debbie’s face in an instant and her hold on Lou softens a bit. This time it’s Debbie who breaks their gaze, her head hanging low. 

“I was scared.”

For a second Lou isn’t sure she heard Debbie correctly. In all those years she’s known her, Debbie has never admitted to her own shortcomings, has never admitted to fear or nerves or uncertainty. She wants to ask Debbie to repeat herself, to make sure she isn’t hallucinating but before she gets the chance, Debbie’s whispers fall between them.

“I knew how you would react and I didn’t want to hurt you again. I was scared you’d leave if I told you.” 

A million thoughts run through Lou’s head, mixing with the anger and hurt and she doesn’t know how to react. She wants to stay angry at Debbie for how she let Lou find out but at the same time she wants to hug her and hold her tight and assure her she could never leave her, even though she was hellbent on doing just that a few minutes ago.

A shaking breath leaves her as she tries to sort her emotions. She doesn’t understand what’s going on inside her, can understand her thoughts and her feelings even less. How can she feel this hurt and angry and still feel so deeply for this woman at the same time? How did Debbie manage to turn her world upside down again?

“I know that we could use any shady guy in his place, but I  _ need  _ it to be him. Please, Lou.”

Carefully Debbie raises her head again, pleading with Lou through a simple gaze, showing all of her emotions, for once not a single filter obscuring her feelings. Lou can see desperation, hope, regret and shame, all mixed with love, and with a deep sigh her head falls back against the wall.

“I trust you with my life, Lou, and I won’t ask the same from you but please-” a small choke makes Debbie pause and Lou feels the need to look her in the eye again. She lowers her head, intent on catching every single microexpression on the face before her. “-please trust me on this one. I can do it without you, but I don’t want to. I don’t want to do anything without you ever again!”

She can find nothing but honesty in Debbie’s eyes and feels the anger within her evaporate. This isn’t the proposal she’s been hoping for but it’s close enough, and more importantly, she knows that Debbie really means it. 

“I love you and if you let me I will spend the rest of my life making up for all the pain I caused you.”

There is a new pressure in her chest, easily pushing away all the doubt and confusion and hurt, leaving nothing but love and for a second she isn’t sure she can handle it. The past twenty minutes have been a rollercoaster of emotion, making her dizzy and exhausted and leaving her breathless against the cold, hard brick wall.

“Show me!”, she demands, her voice a mere whisper between them with her eyes speaking far louder than her mouth.  _ Show me how you’ll make it up to me, how much you love me! _

There is a microsecond of hesitation before Debbie leans forward, closing the already miniscule space between them and lays the softest kiss upon her lips, gentle and slow, careful as if she’s afraid Lou might change her mind. Her lips ghost over Lou’s, a whisper of a touch, as her hand lays gently on Lou’s cheek. There is so much love in her touch that Lou can’t help but release a whimpering sigh. She feels Debbie’s tongue against her lips, cautiously asking for entry until Lou grants it, slightly opening her lips and flicking out her own tongue to meet Debbie’s.

Lou feels overwhelmed. As their tongues dance in the softest way, her hands move forward, needing to touch Debbie, needing an anchor within this hurricane of emotion she finds herself in. Her hands slip beneath Debbie’s coat and land on her waist and she pulls Debbie closer, trying to communicate her need and reveling in the love she’s showered with.

“I’m so sorry I hurt you, I didn’t see, I didn’t want to see. I was blinded by greed and you were in the line of fire and I was too scared to see what I did to you.” 

Soft lips are traveling down her jaw, tracing the line to her ear, placing soft kisses on her skin that make her sigh in pleasure. The hands that have been pressing her hips against the wall, trying to keep her from running away, start stroking up her side, fingers dancing until they slip beneath her black top, slightly grazing the smooth skin.

“Is this okay?” 

Debbie’s voice is uncertain, careful and low and the lips, that are slowly turning her brain into mush, leave her skin as Debbie leans back to be able to look her in the eyes. Her fingers don’t move from their spot, just continue caressing her hips, patiently waiting for Lou’s answer. 

For once in her life Lou can’t find the words, so she nods, small and short, crystal blue eyes fixed on dark brown ones. Debbie leans in, connecting their lips in a soft kiss again and Lou feels her hands move over her abs, taking the shirt with them, exposing her to the cold air. A shiver runs down her spine as she strokes her tongue over Debbie’s, excruciatingly slow and soft, just like the fingers that are making their way up her body.

“I won’t make that mistake again, I promise. I will worship you like you deserve.”

Lou can feel warm breath against her neck, and a hot tongue flicking out to lick a path up to just beneath her ear. 

“I want to wake up with you every morning and go to sleep with you in my arms and not a day will go by where I won’t show you how much I love you.”

One hand reaches her breast, palming it through her bra, while the other travels down again, nails slightly scratching over skin until they land at the waistband of her pants. Lou’s breath comes in quick gasps, her hands tightening their hold on Debbie’s hips as she lets desire and love wash over her completely. She can hear Debbie murmuring in her ear and against her skin, low words broken only by licks and kisses. She hears whispers about hopes and plans and dreams and promises for their future and all the feelings they never vocalize because that’s just not them.

Lou feels cool air hit her overheated skin and realizes that Debbie has opened her pants, her hand poised just slightly inside, toying with the lacy waistband of her panties, but not moving further, patiently waiting for Lou to give her consent. 

“Please..”

The word falls from her lips without any sound, a breath of an exhale, as if speaking out loud might burst the bubble they built around themselves. Fingers slip beneath the thin fabric, slowly crawling lower, while the other hand is still busy attending to her breasts, having pushed the bra cups out of the way, and fingers flicking her nipples into hard pebbles with familiar movements.

When Debbie’s fingers finally touch her clit, a broken sob escapes her. The past thirty minutes have left her nerves blank and raw, her emotions barren for everyone to see, but the feeling of love she receives from Debbie heals her again, slowly and piece by piece. Debbie’s fingers are slow and precise. They know exactly what Lou needs right now and unhurriedly provide sure and measured strokes, leisurely circling her clit, steadily building the pressure inside her.

“I’ve got you, honey. I’m never letting you go again.”

With a silent whimper Lou’s head falls forward, her temple pressing against Debbie’s, ragged breath panting over Debbie’s cheek. She’s never felt this safe and loved before, Debbie’s strong hands keeping her up, her fingers increasing the pleasure with every flick and stroke, her quiet words engulfing her in a hazy cloud of bliss. There is nothing except Debbie and her and the wall at her back and she doesn’t even register the squeaky voice that’s trying to penetrate through the fog.

“Debbie, we still need to discuss- oh god sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t..” 

She feels Debbie’s knee press between her legs, increasing the pressure of her finger and all thoughts of a possible interruption seize to exist, not caring about Amita and any discussion they need to have, not seeing how the woman stumbles away again, tripping over a trash can in her hurry to flee.

Her only focus is on the woman before her and the heavenly bliss she creates for her, feeling taken care of like never before, and she doesn’t even have the energy to help Debbie along, to thrust her hips in the rhythm she set. Debbie’s fingers are still moving slowly, calmly pushing her closer and closer to her orgasm and she didn’t think she was there yet when she suddenly falls over the edge, pleasure rippling through her unexpectedly as wave after wave of pure bliss crashes over her.

When she becomes aware of her surroundings again, Debbie’s fingers are still circling her clit, though slowly and soothing, gently guiding her down from the peak. She finds herself leaning against Debbie, her whole weight supported by the brunette who moved her hand from her breast to slightly lower to better hold her upright. Soft lips are leisurely kissing back and forth between the top of her collarbone and her neck, up to her ear and jaw, then down again to the spot where her neck meets her shoulder. It takes a while until she recognizes the soft whispers in between every single kiss as the same words repeating over and over again: “I love you, I’m sorry, please forgive me.”

Lou slowly moves her arm, fingers disentangling from the fabric of Debbie’s top and traveling up to her neck to gently pull until their lips meet again. They kiss deeply and slowly, with all the love they feel for each other while Debbie carefully extracts her hand from Lou’s pants. She wipes her fingers on her jeans, never breaking their kiss. Lou breaks apart, gasping for air as she lays her forehead against Debbie’s.

“I love you too, always have, always will.”

Her voice is raw as if she had just spent hours yelling and screaming, a testament to the heavy emotions still coursing through her body. The look on Debbie’s face is one of pure relief, an uncertain hope lingering in her eyes, and Lou knows what question she is too afraid to ask. 

With a firmness she brings their lips together again, sealing them in another deep kiss, before once again breaking apart. She leans back enough to look Debbie in the eyes, needing to make sure that the other woman sees the certainty in them.

“Let’s put this fucker behind steel bars, where he belongs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was a little different than all the other chapters, with a lot more emotions and feelings. I wanted a vulnerable Lou for once, because she’s always so put together and always seems so above all touchy-feely-stuff and I actually agree that this is totally her 99% of the time. But I also felt that Claude would be a topic that Lou wouldn’t be able to handle at all and I think that it wasn’t dealt with satisfyingly in the movie so I wanted to explore this situation a bit more. I hope you still liked it a bit. Don’t worry, the last two chapters will be more like the others again.


	5. Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your comments astonish and floor me, I am beyond grateful to you, you guys are the best! Thank you all so much and I hope I don't disappoint with the last two chapters.

The early morning light casts a light orange shine over the kitchen and its occupants. Soon the sun will rise and start a new day. Monday, to be exact. The first Monday in May.

Lou marvels at the way the soft light shines on Debbie’s naked skin, where she lies before her, bent over the kitchen table, wearing nothing but a fine sheen of sweat. Her elegant dress is in a heap on the floor, together with Lou’s suit and both their underwear, discarded a long time ago. Exertion makes Lou pant heavily, as she pounds into her lover with forceful thrusts and presses her hand down between Debbie’s shoulderblades, pushing her roughly to the hard surface. 

Frantically Debbie’s hands fling out, trying to find a grip, something to hold on to the fast and rough rhythm. Her forearm connects with the bottle of pancake sirup, tipping it over, and thick, sticky liquid leaks out, spilling all over the table. 

“Tut tut, darling, if you can’t control your hands, I will need to restrain them.”

Lou’s words make a rare moan tumble from Debbie’s lips, her cheek pressed against the wooden table, and Lou can see how Debbie’s eyes roll up and into the back of her head. 

“You would like that, wouldn’t you? Oh, you naughty girl!”

Beneath her, Debbie whimpers pathetically, her hips trying to grind themselves on Lou’s cock, trying to get Lou to go faster and harder. Her hand loses its grip on the edge of the table, flailing as she tries to find something new to hold on to, and she pushes over a glass of orange juice. The yellow liquid goes everywhere quickly, and the glass sends a plate with leftover pancakes off the table, landing on the small pile of clothes.

With quick movements Lou grabs her wrists and pulls them back against Debbie’s back, holding  them there.

“Do I need to show you how to behave yourself?”

She takes the tiny, black tie from around her neck - the only piece of clothing still on her body - and puts it around both of Debbie’s wrists, tearing a choking whimper from the woman. She knows Debbie is close, all she needs is some pressure on her clit and she will fly over the edge. Lou picks up her pace, fucking Debbie hard and fast, pressing her against the wooden table, every rough thrust pushing the table an inch forward, a shrill screeching noise mixing with the fleshy slaps of skin against skin, Lou’s loud grunts and Debbie’s harsh panting breaths.

“If I make you come, will you be a good girl for me?”

Debbie frantically nods her head, her quiet chant of “yes yes yes please Lou please yes” unheard over the other noises filling the room. She can see the sweat on Debbie’s neck and the utter desperation on her face, her eyes no longer pleading with Lou but pressed closly shut, her features scrunched up in agony and pleasure and finally Lou takes pity on her, having had Debbie on the brink of orgasm for fifteen minutes now.

One hand stays between Debbie’s shoulder blades, pressing her down, while the other moves to Debbie’s front, splaying over her flat stomach but quickly moving south until her fingers finally, finally graze her swollen clit, neglected and pulsing. 

“Then come!”

She sweeps her fingers over Debbie’s clit and continues pushing into her with as much force as possible and it only takes ten more seconds for Debbie’s body to go rigid, her back arching, straining against Lou’s hand on her upper back. A deep grunt slips through tightly pressed lips.

With slow thrusts of her hips and careful circles around Debbie’s clit, Lou guides her through her orgasm, finally stopping when she feels Debbie’s whole body going slack, lying on the table with her hands still bound behind her back, heavy breaths raising and lowering her body.

With a practised and quick motion Lou takes her tie off of Debbie’s wrists and starts softly stroking her back up and down until Debbie opens her eyes again.

“You good?”

Her voice is filled with hunger and lust, but overlaid with concern, needing to make sure Debbie is okay before doing anything else. Debbie nods and her tongue flicks out to wet her lips before she croaks in a low husky voice, “Perfect!”

“Good.” With a last stroke down Debbie’s back, Lou pulls her cock out of Debbie, marveling at the amount of juices that drip from her pussy, slowly running down Debbie’s inner thighs. She leans forward, grips Debbie’s elbow and helps her up, pulling her off the table. She turns her around to face her, her lips immediately finding Debbie’s in a forceful kiss full of passion and hunger and when she breaks apart she sees the same hunger in Debbie’s dark brown eyes. 

“Then get on your knees and be a good girl, like you promised.”

Lou makes a small step back to give Debbie some room and with no hesitation the brunette lowers herself to her knees. Without losing eye contact she leans forward and trails her tongue over the length of the strap on before closing her lips around the tip, her tongue peaking out, showing how thoroughly she cleans it. 

“Fuck!” 

The sight before her almost drives her mad, the thought of Debbie so completely submissive almost too much for her and she almost breaks character. She can see the twinkle in Debbie’s eyes, the slight upward curve of one corner of her lips, taunting and arrogant, knowing exactly what she’s doing to Lou and it brings Lou back to their game, back into character.

Softly Lou lets her hand go to Debbie’s cheek, slowly sliding up until her fingers are splayed through silky strands, her nails slightly scratching Debbie’s scalp, before she fists the hair and roughly pulls Debbie’s head back, forcing her lips off the dildo completely.

“Don’t tease me, Debbie!” 

Her voice is raw and low, her arousal making it sound like gravel. With a quick movement she steps around the kneeling woman before her and moves to half sit, half lean against the kitchen table, pulling Debbie around to follow her. She’s careful not to hurt her, never wanting Debbie to feel uncomfortable in their game in any way. With two quick blinks and a small nod Debbie assures her that she is fine, that they can continue and this time Lou pulls her forward, bringing Debbie’s mouth to half an inch before the dildo, still dripping with Debbie’s juices, only its tip slightly clean. 

“Now suck!”

She doesn’t pull Debbie closer but she doesn’t need to. With an eagerness that would bring Lou to her knees if she wasn’t already leaning against the table, Debbie sucks Lou’s cock with a vigor, her lips sliding down over the silicone, completely engulfing it with shining wet lips. 

“Fuck, Deb!” A new wave of arousal crashes through her, her whole body tight with pressure at seeing Debbie before her like this. “Look at you, such a good girl.”

Debbie’s hands grip Lou’s hips, holding on to get a nice, quick rhythm going, her eyes never breaking contact with Lou’s. The hilt of the strap on presses against Lou’s clit everytime Debbie slides her lips forward and she feels every muscle in her body start to tighten. The hand that’s not in Debbie’s hair, finds the edge of the table, needing to hold on as the world around her goes hazy and foggy, her vision reduced to the kneeling woman before her.

“So submissive, yess.. get it nice and clean.. so good.. on your knees for me.. so eager to please me..” 

She knows she’s babbling, all her thoughts tumbling out of her mouth unfiltered. She can feel herself getting closer and closer but she knows that she can’t come like this, the pressure created by Debbie’s lips too little on her clit to push her over the edge. The fingers in Debbie’s hair tighten and with a small “Deb!” she signals her lover. 

Lou’s breath is coming quick and laboured, her knuckles on the edge of the table turning white and she can feel sweat dripping down her nose when Debbie’s hand starts to move, leaving its spot on Lou’s hip until she can sneak her thumb beneath the tight confines of the harness. As soon as she feels the finger on her clit, a loud moan breaks free and suddenly it’s a whole new ballgame. 

Debbie’s mouth is still setting the rhythm but this time the small circles and the additional pressure on her clit are strong enough and Lou knows she won’t hold out long now. Lou’s fingers fist in Debbie’s hair and she starts pushing and pulling, directing Debbie’s movements, her lips sliding over the dildo quicker and rougher and the sight of Debbie’s jaw slackening, her eyes rolling back into her head, completely giving up control to Lou is enough to push her over the edge, a deafening scream filling the loft.

Lou comes to with Debbie standing in front of her, one arm on her lower back and the other on her neck, softly stroking while holding Lou’s weight up. Lou lifts her head from Debbie’s shoulder to lay soft kisses on it, caressing a path up to Debbie’s jaw and cheek until she finally lays her lips against Debbie’s, her tongue flicking out immediately to beg entrance.

They kiss softly and slowly, a calm setting over them. Lou’s hands slowly travel Debbie’s body, pulling her close between her legs where she still leans against the kitchen table.

“You alright? I didn’t hurt you?”

With concern in her eyes she looks up, finding Debbie’s eyes with her own, needing to make sure that she didn’t overstep any boundaries, didn’t make Debbie uncomfortable or even hurt her.

“No, it was.. perfect, you were perfect! Thank you.”

The smile on Debbie’s lips sets Lou at ease. It is the same smile she’s given her a lot of times during the past twenty-five years and Lou is glad she knows her partner well enough to know what she needs, glad that Debbie trusts her enough to let her provide it.

The first time had been about a year after their partnership had started. It was the first big job they had planned together and by that time they’d known each other well enough for Lou to instantly recognize when Debbie was not fine. Her nerve endings had been frayed, she’d seemed more controlling but in a hysterical kind of way and she’d refused to sleep the night before the job. Lou realized that while Debbie needed to be in control during the planning and execution of the heist, she needed help with relaxing during the few hours shortly before it. She also knew that their job would blow up in their faces if she didn’t manage to calm Debbie down and get her to relax for a few hours beforehand.

Finally, after some prodding from Lou and a lot of vodka, Debbie’d caved and confessed.  _ I just need someone else to take the wheel for a few hours but at the same time I can’t give up any control or this house of cards will come crumbling down, you know? _

And Lou had known, known exactly what Debbie meant, what she needed and she didn’t hesitate to give her precisely that. Over the years it had become a kind of ritual for them, a tradition. Of course it had helped that Lou found herself really enjoying this role. So they spent the nights before big jobs awake, their ritual evolving with their developing relationship. 

“No need to thank me, babe, I enjoyed it as well,” Lou murmurs quietly, pressing a last kiss to Debbie’s lips. A flicker of her eyes out the window tells her that the sun will be up soon, a sliver of bright light already visible on the horizon. Their night has come to an end and they really should get upstairs before the others wake up. She can see an intense calmness radiating off of Debbie and can’t help but feeling a tiny bit proud of herself. 

Lou stands up, wanting to get the harness off of her when she first realizes how sticky everything feels. She soon finds the source and chuckles lightly.

“We should probably clean this up.” 

Her eyes fly over the crime scene that’s laid out in front of them. The surface of the kitchen table is covered in a sticky mixture of pancake sirup and orange juice, a puddle of it already forming on the floor where it’s dripping down from the table in a slow and steady rhythm. 

“Probably..” Debbie’s agreement is anything but convincing as she leans over to find her dress on the floor, half a soggy pancake sticking to it. “Let’s start with our bodies, though.”

She indicates to her naked body, one side completely covered in sirup and juice from where she was lying face down on the table, then nods to Lou’s ass and the back of her thighs that are sticky for the same reason. Debbie’s quick hands have already started loosening the straps of the harness and shortly after Lou steps out of it. She takes a last look at the mess around them, before conceding to Debbie’s logic. She feels sticky and sweaty and this mess will still be there for them to clean up in an hour.

With quick steps and a smile on her lips she follows the tug of Debbie’s hand in her own, climbing the metal stairs closely behind her. Debbie’s bare ass is taunting her, wiggling in front of her face and as soon as they both reach the hallway, Lou reaches out and pulls Debbie against her. Her hands start wandering, cupping Debbie’s breasts from behind, flicking the nipples, before stroking over the rest of her body, her fingers teasing smooth skin and lovely curves.

Urgently she turns Debbie around, then presses her back against the metal railing, stepping closer and bringing their bodies flush together. They kiss frantically, the fires of passion within them spark again within seconds. Slowly they inch their way across the hallway, stumbling and tripping over each other, occasionally stopping to deepen their kiss, never breaking apart. 

It takes some time to reach the end of the hallway to their bedroom and Lou never felt so lucky to know their room has an en-suite bathroom, keeping them both from having to use the only other one, situated out on the hallway between the other bedrooms and used by the other five women in the loft.

With a stumble Lou pushes Debbie inside their bedroom, kicking the door closed behind her. She can’t believe they managed to get here without getting interrupted, seeing as their roommates have proven during the past three weeks to have the worst timing ever.

Lou’s hand slides lower and slips between Debbie’s legs, finding her wet and needy, her new arousal mixing with the slick they didn’t wipe off after their adventure in the kitchen. With practised movements she gathers the wetness, spreading it further, making her folds and clit slick and wet. 

“Lou..” 

Debbie leans back slightly, breaking their kiss, and mews her pleasure, her hands clinging to Lou. A few more strokes around her pussy, a few quick circles around her clit, then Lou withdraws her fingers again, making Debbie growl in quiet disappointment. Lou brings her fingers to her mouth, sucking on them quickly, a moan ripped from her throat at the familiar taste of Debbie.

“I need more, I need to taste you!”

With hasty movements Lou grabs the back of Debbie’s thighs, hauling her up, grinning when Debbie immediately circles her legs around her waist. A few small steps bring Lou to the bathroom door, kissing and nibbling on Debbie’s lips, tangling their tongues, and she pushes the door open with a kick. It takes only three steps to cross the small room to the sink littered with all sorts of perfumes and toothpaste and hairbrushes, and she places Debbie on it, not caring about the bottles and tubes that fall to the ground.

Within the same instant Lou is on her knees, pushing Debbie’s legs apart, spreading her obscenely in front of her. She takes in the beauty that is Debbie’s wet pussy directly in front of her for less than a second before her fingers dig into Debbie’s thighs and she leans forward, letting the flat of her tongue slide from Debbie’s entrance to her clit, gathering as much of her taste as possible. Lou moans at the passion it fuels inside her and hears Debbie’s whispered “Fuck, yes!” above her, needing to repeat this instantly, when a voice crashes through the foggy haze that surrounds them.

“Should I give you the room, maybe?”

Her head whips to the side so fast she’s surprised she doesn’t hear a snap. Lou didn’t notice that Rose was in here and by the shocked look on Debbie’s face she didn’t either.

Rose stands in front of them and next to the shower, staring at them with big round eyes, one pair of glasses in her hair and one perched on the tip of her nose, looking for all the world like she belongs here. She’s holding a steamer in one hand, puffing clouds of moisture and pointed at Daphne’s dress, which is hanging from the towel rack.

Seconds pass in silence and while Lou is still searching for any words that could fit this situation, Debbie seems to recover from her shock and addresses the irish woman before them.

“What are you doing in our bathroom?”

Rose, for her part, seems completely unfazed by what’s happening, exuding calm and peace, so unlike her usual personality of anxiety and tension. 

“Every other room reeks of Nine Ball’s weed and I don’t want that smell on the dress,” she says in a tone one would expect during a conversation about the weather or last night’s contestants on ‘America’s got Talent’. 

Silence stretches between them as Lou is for once completely at a loss for words, the quiet puffs of Rose’ steamer the only sounds in the room. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, Lou comes to her senses.

“Well.. do you wanna watch or join us or…?” 

It’s meant as a polite and subtle hint for Rose to leave the room but she can feel the slight shiver that runs through Debbie, goosebumps rising on her naked thighs. The words have their desired effect, though, as they seem to startle Rose back to reality. 

“Oh.. ohh.. of course, no, yes, I mean-” Rose blushes a deep crimson, quickly reverting back to the nervous and anxious woman that they know. “I’ll just..” 

With a quick flick the steamer stops puffing and Rose collects the dress in her arms, struggling shortly with the 15 feet long train before she manages to gather all the fabric in her arms. She shoots them a nervous and embarrassed smile, then passes them quickly and exits the room, pulling the door close behind her.

Still a bit perplexed Lou looks up, expecting to find Debbie above her with an equally stunned expression and instead sees an excited glint in her eyes, her tongue flicking out to wet her lips. Slowly a wicked grin grows on Debbie’s face and with a sly murmur she asks, “Now.. where were we?”

Lou chuckles, a rich growl accompanying the sound and she finds herself hot again within an instant, once again pleasantly surprised by the effect Debbie has on her. It spurs her on and with a newfound urgency she gets back to work, digging her nails into Debbie’s thighs, spreading her legs, then pressing her tongue to Debbie’s pussy, sliding and licking through her folds that seem impossibly wetter than before.

Above her Debbie is a mess, her fingers in Lou’s blonde hair, pushing and pulling, her head thrown back, her neck long and strained. Lou can feel Debbie’s heels digging into her upper back and shoulder, trying to pull her closer.

Releasing her grip on Debbie’s leg, Lou slides her hand down and swiftly pushes two fingers inside her, starting up a fast pace immediately. A slight pain shoots down her spine as Debbie’s fingers tighten in her hair, silently begging her for more. Pulling out her two fingers, then quickly pushing in three, she revels in the mewing sound she tears from Debbie’s lips. 

Soon Lou can feel the muscles around her fingers begin to flutter and a few quick thrusts and a hard suck on Debbie’s clit later, the brunette comes with a strangled sound. With slow thrusts and gentle licks Lou helps her through her climax until the hands in her hair start pushing her off, signaling that the stimulation is becoming too much to handle. Debbie’s breath evens out slowly and Lou moves her lips to the side, kissing Debbie’s inner thighs.

“I can’t wait for them to move out again.”

The words are a mere whisper in the now silent room, Debbie’s voice husky from the pleasure she just experienced. Lou snorts. She saw what her words did to Debbie, the shiver, the goosebumps, the sudden gush of wetness between her legs and she isn’t fooled.

“Oh baby, don’t act like it doesn’t turn you on!”

Lou presses one last kiss to the inside of Debbie’s knee, then gets up from the hard floor, her legs and knees hurting from being in this position for an extended amount of time. She leans closer, a knowing smirk on her lips and a twinkle in her eyes, daring Debbie to deny what she knows to be true, before closing the distance and laying soft kisses to Debbie’s neck.

Debbie grumbles a low “Shut up and get in the shower.. you’re all sticky!”, before pressing a few short kisses to Lou’s lips, then slipping off the sink and pulling the blonde to the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of maybe adding an Epilogue after chapter 6, if there was any interest in it? Kindly, let me know! :)


	6. Daphne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am forever sorry it took me so long to finish this, I hope you guys are still here and interested.  
> This chapter is for all the lovely ladies on the discord server, who accepted me into their midst and motivated me so much that it killed my writer's block. Thank you, ladies :)

_“It was announced today that a suspect has been taken into custody in connection with the disappearance of the Toussaint necklace. As reported previously, the necklace was worth 150 million dollars and was stolen from the neck of actress and MET gala host Daphne Kluger during this year’s MET gala. Evidence suggests that a local art dealer, who was also present at the gala, is the prime suspect in regards to the jewelry theft and a source within the police department indicates a high probability of him getting charged with the crime within the week.”_

With a satisfied smile on her lips Debbie turns off the TV and lets the remote drop to the armchair she’s standing behind. Her eyes quickly find Lou, where she sits on the couch not far from her, only a small table and the armchair separating them. Her legs are spread with her forearms resting on her knees, slumped in her usual posture and her focus is on the magazine she’s lazily flicking through.

“I’m not gonna say I told you so,” Debbie says in a slight sing-song-voice. She feels the familiar thrill within her, the excitement of a plan unfolding, the buzz of everything falling into place, not a hiccup in sight.

“It’s not over yet.”

Lou’s murmur brings her down from her high and Debbie scoffs. She knows that Lou isn’t really that pessimistic, the light chuckle in her voice giving her away. Without meeting her gaze, Lou flips a page and stares intently at the double spread picture of a motorcycle racing along an empty street. It only takes one glance at the magazine and the buzzing feeling inside Debbie subsides.

It’s been quiet in the loft for the past few days. The girls were ordered to stay apart and not contact each other so they wouldn’t raise any suspicion, leaving the loft empty with the exception of Debbie and Lou. Debbie enjoyed their solitude a lot, a feeling that reminds her of their time together in their late twenties, a time before their ‘rough patch’ when it was just the two of them against the world. But she also knows that their time together is not going to last forever. Lou’s been getting antsy, itching to grab her bike and leave, wanting to feel the wind in her hair and freedom in her bones. They’ve talked about it, of course, and Debbie insisted on Lou taking the trip she’s been dreaming of for so long, not wanting her to miss it because of her. Lou even invited her along but they both know that Debbie’s still on parole and she wont risk going back to prison for something like a vacation to California (she’s not as stupid as her brother, thank you very much!).

Her eyes land on the motorcycle on the other side of the room, just inside the door, with a helmet on top of it and Lou’s leather jacket on the back of a chair nearby. Lou would leave tomorrow, staying for the get-together tonight, where they would tell the other women about the crown jewels.

“I’m coming back, you know”, Lou speaks softly, forcing Debbie’s focus back on her. Lou is looking at her, a warm, gentle look in her eyes, trying to soften the reminder of the next morning. “Two weeks, maybe three and I’ll be back with you.”

Lou closes the magazine and throws it on the small table in front of her, already littered with journals about fashion or computers, leftovers from their friends and once roommates. Her eyes are still dancing over Debbie’s features, a silent promise in her blue eyes.

“I know.” Debbie’s voice is low but strong, reminding herself that they’ve been through this, that it’s only a vacation, not a relocation. “I know that and it’s fine, I’m happy for you.” Debbie gives her an honest smile before a spark appears in her eyes. “And besides, I’ve got lots to do anyways, I won’t even notice that you’re gone.”

Instantly the mood changes, Lou’s eyebrows disappearing beneath her bangs and a cocky smile growing on her lips.

“Oh is that so?” Lou’s tongue flicks out to wet her lips and Debbie knows immediately what this look means. She enjoys holding Lou’s undivided attention, a warmth spreading through her, like an electric current running through her veins. “Well in that case, maybe I should make sure you won’t forget me while I’m gone.”

Lou gets up, a smoldering look in her eyes, and slowly walks over to one of the shelfs in the corner, hips swaying while Debbie is unable to tear her eyes away, carefully watching every step Lou makes. She opens a small box on the top shelf and takes something out, hiding it in her palm before turning around and making her way back to Debbie.

She stops in front of Debbie only moments later, crowding her against the backrest of the armchair, the soft cushion pressing into the back of her thighs and her ass. Debbie’s hands instantly rise, moving to rest on Lou’s waist, but she’s stopped by Lou’s words, low and commanding. “No touching!”

She feels a strong grip on her right wrist, Lou’s slender fingers encircling it and forcing it down onto the top of the armchair. The look in her eyes is enough to tell her to copy the position with her left hand, to not move her hands from this place and a thrill rushes through her instantly, thrumming through her body, pulsing in her veins and ending between her legs, a wetness already collecting there.

With a satisfied smirk, Lou watches her and she leans close, their bodies almost touching, her face mere millimeters away. She can feel Lou’s hot breath on her neck, wandering up until she breathes on her ear, her voice barely a whisper, low and dangerous and thick with arousal: “I want to see you come undone, writhing in pleasure, with nothing touching you except this.”

For half a second Debbie is confused about what Lou means. Then she feels the cool metal against the overheated skin of her naked outer thigh, vibrating on the lowest setting, sending shivers up her body. A soft whimper leaves her as the small vibrator slowly moves up, then stops at the hem of her dress.

“Get undressed.” The Australian accent is a weak spot of hers and the dangerous sound of the command is not helping either. Debbie’s breath is already quick and laboured, her fingers tightly grasp the cushion and her knees get weaker by the second. Before she can comply, Lou leans back, giving her space, then speaks again, short but forcefully. “Now!”

A moan gets stuck in her throat as she quickly stands up, her fingers flying to her side to find the zip of her dress. Within seconds she has the upper half of it peeled off of her and with a small wriggle of her hips and a push of her hands, the fabric collects at her feet. Without hesitation her hands go to her back, opening her bra with a practised flick, then flinging the constricting garment to the side. Finally, her fingers hook into her lace thong, pulling once to push it over her hips, letting it drop to the floor to land on top of her dress. Without waiting for the order, she leans back against the armchair, her fingers once again fisting the soft cushions of it.

Lou watches her, a satisfied look in her eyes and a slight quickening in her breath. “Good girl!”

The praise flows over her, engulfing her, pulling a half-choked moan from her lips. She should feel embarrassed at how easily Lou once again managed to get her wet, at how quickly she is put under her spell, submissive and quivering and willing to follow her every command, and if it were anybody else she would feel embarrassed. But this is Lou, the person she feels most safe with, who knows her best, who never hurts her and always looks out for her.

Before she can think more about it, Lou steps close again, her fully clothed body only a breath away while still very carefully not touching her own naked one. Debbie’s eyes flutter close, revelling in the heat that Lou’s body gives off even with the slight distance between them. The missing touch amplifies her desperation, her need to feel Lou against her, turning Lou’s breath ghosting over her flushed skin into a tantalizing caress.

Suddenly a quiet buzzing sound breaks the silence right next to her ear, making Debbie jump slightly, before she finally feels something, the metallic vibrator teasing the skin on her neck. It’s small, like a lipstick tube, traveling slowly down to her collarbone.

“Look at me, love!”

Debbie willingly follows the command, her eyes snapping open to find Lou right in front of her, pupils blown and lips slightly apart, the tip of her tongue slowly sliding over her bottom lip. Lou looks at her as if she’s a chocolate cake in a shop window, ready to sink her teeth into her and devour her whole.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, you know that?”

For a moment Lou holds her gaze, eyes honest and hungry, before she lets them glide over her naked body, from her straining nipples to her slightly spread legs and up again until they settle on her own hand and the small vibrator in it. Slowly her hand starts moving, the metallic tip sending shock waves all through her body. Debbie watches Lou intently, her eyes fixed on Lou’s face as she takes in the marvel and wonder displayed in front of her. She feels the vibrator wander all over her upper body, from her neck to her shoulders, down to her collarbone and further down her chest. It shortly teases the soft flesh of her breast before going up again, back to her shoulder and neck, beneath her ear and down the back of her neck, all the way down her spine, before stopping at her lower back and traveling up again, moving to her side and onto her arm, that’s pressing against her body.  

Debbie’s breath is coming in short pants, the light teasing driving her insane. Her whole body tingles in anticipation but the vibrator doesn’t go anywhere near she really needs it to be. Lou’s eyes flick up, meeting her own and a delighted spark appears in them when she sees Debbie’s tormented state.

Finally, the vibrator nears the side of her breast, and Debbie can almost feel it against her nipple, _needs_ it there, to give her some friction, even if it’s not where she really wants it, needs this contact and holds her breath, waiting for it, living for it. But the toy moves past her breast, further down her arm, and a frustrated whine escapes her. “Lou, please!”

A deep chuckle reaches her ears but Lou seems to relent nonetheless, moving the vibrator up again and to the side, to Debbies right breast, slowly teasing the soft flesh, circling tighter and tighter until finally, the buzzing toy touches her nipple, sliding around it. Debbie moans softly, relieved for this slightest of touches but still so tightly coiled; it’s just not enough!

Her hands are starting to cramp in the cushions of the armchair, gripping it so tightly, keeping herself from snatching the vibrator from Lou’s fingers and finally putting it where she needs it. There is a tension inside her and she knows that she could come within seconds of the toy finally touching her clit.. should Lou ever feel gracious enough to do so.

To Debbie’s immense gratitude though, Lou seems to be just as turned on by their game as she is. Debbie watches her bite her lip tightly and swallow thickly, low groans leaving her lips in regular intervals and she finally picks up the pace, quickly moving the vibrator to Debbie’s other breast, then going back and forth between them, stimulating her nipples into hard pebbles.

“I can’t wait to see you come like this-” Lou’s voice is a rough, husky moan, an evidence to how affected she is and her eyes seem almost completely black, only a small ring of dark blue left by her dilated pupils. “-can’t wait to finally touch you-”, Lou mumbles, her throat sounding as dry as sandpaper and her accent more pronounced than ever. “-kiss you-”, her tongue flicks out, wetting her dry lips and curling as if licking up some ice cream. “-taste you.”

Debbie whimpers quietly, Lou’s words driving her mad. She takes a deep, shuddery breath of relief when the toy starts moving again, down her torso, over her belly button and further down still. She can feel it getting closer to her clit, her breath coming in quick pants and her brows furrowed in concentration, just waiting to feel the vibration between her legs, but the stimulation passes the junction of her legs and moves down her thigh instead.

“Lou!”

The word is a mixture of a cry and a whine, begging Lou to give her some release, feeling like all her muscles are so tightly coiled she might implode any second now.

“Oh baby, so needy, so desperate”

Debbie can feel the wetness running down her inner thighs, can smell the scent of it all around them. She looks down on herself, watches Lou move the vibrator to her inner knee, drawing slow circles there. Her eyes grow heavy, as if registering everything her sense of touch is feeling is enough and her brain can’t handle anything her vision might add to the mix.

“You think you can hold out a little longer, babe?” Lou’s words are right next to her ear and Debbie takes in a sharp breath when she feels her breath against it, revelling in the feeling on her touch starved skin. A pathetic whimper is all she feels capable of, neither a yes nor a no, just a declaration of her agony, knowing she would do anything at this point to finally get some stimulation on her clit. “I’ll reward you so good, I promise!”

The vibrator starts moving again, soo so slowly traveling down Debbie’s legs, tickling the side of her soles before jumping over to the other leg, slowly moving up before stopping at her knee again, drawing small circles into the back of her knee. After what feels like an eternity the toy finally travels again, up Debbie’s inner thigh until it finally reaches its final destination, gently grazing Debbie’s outer folds and behind closed lids her eyes roll to the back of her head, a heavy moan echoing through the room. Her hips cant forward, trying to maximize the pressure, and instantly the toy leaves her body.

“Tut tut, Deb, that’s not how good girls behave.”

A pained sob is wrenched from her lips. Debbie feels close to crying, having had a taste of what she’s waited for only to have it taken away again. Slowly Debbie opens her eyes, finding Lou’s where she stands before her, watching her closely, knuckles turning white from holding the still vibrating toy in a vice grip.

“Please, oh god, pleeease!”

Debbie can see a shiver run through Lou’s body, can hear a low, rumbling moan leave her lips and she knows it’s her begging that has Lou reduced to this trembling mess in front of her. In a swift movement, Lou falls to her knees, her free hand landing on the armchair behind Debbie and Debbie can see her licking her lips, can practically feel Lou’s need to taste her.

“Fuck, Deb!”

With a forceful, deep breath, Lou restraints herself, pulls herself back together and lays the vibrator back against Debbie’s skin, on her inner thigh, not even an inch below her dripping pussy, sending an electric thrill through her body.

Debbie forces herself to stay still, to suppress the grind of her hips, not wanting to risk the removal of the toy again. Slowly, so agonizingly slow, Lou moves the vibrator up again, caressing her outer folds, coating it in Debbie’s slick juices while simultaneously turning up the setting of the vibrator. The louder buzzing sound is drowned by Debbie’s moan, a choked groan that gets stuck in her throat, while she gathers all her strength to not move her hips, her knuckles turning white where they grip the armchair’s cushion, her face scrunched up in concentration with sweat dripping down her nose.

“That’s my good girl!”, Lou whispers proudly and satisfied, a hungry look in her eyes, before she starts moving the toy around Debbie’s wet cunt, gliding it through her folds and circling her dripping hole.

“Don’t come yet!”

Lou’s command tears several breathy whimpers from Debbie. Deep down Debbie knows that this is worth it, that her orgasm will be that much stronger for all the waiting and teasing Lou puts her through. But in this very moment she doesn’t care about delayed gratification, all she wants is for Lou to finally touch her, all she needs is an orgasm. Still, she endures, holds off her climax by sheer power of will.

“You can do this, baby, just a little longer.”

Lou’s words are like an anchor for her, keeping her on the edge, her smooth Australian accent mixing with her raspy voice. The vibrators setting jumps up again, buzzing violently against her inner folds and this time Debbie really cries, three tears of desperation running down her cheeks, rumbling moans turning into violent sobs. “Please, Lou, please please!”

“God, Deb, you’re so beautiful like this!”

The buzzing of the vibrator almost drowns Lou’s whispers. Debbie opens her eyes, blinking tears from them, before looking down. Lou is still on her knees in front of her, holding herself up with her hand against the armchair, and when their eyes meet, Debbie begs Lou with a needy look and a wordless breath. The toy hasn’t touched her clit yet but at this point it doesn’t matter. Her whole pussy is vibrating, tingling and sparking and the only thing keeping her from her climax is her need to please Lou, her need for praise.

“You’ve been such a good girl, Debbie, so good!” Without Debbie’s consent her hips surge forward and for a second she fears the worst. But Lou is too far gone to notice or mind and Debbie knows Lou needs this orgasm just as much as she does. “You deserve a reward, baby.” With no warning Lou moves the vibrator up to her clit, thick and pulsing and neglected. “Come for me, baby!”

The words haven’t even left Lou’s mouth yet, as wave upon wave of pure bliss roll through Debbie, overtaking her completely. Blood rushes in her ears and she feels like tipping over, like falling down, as immense pleasure crushes through her, starting at her clit and ending in her toes.

Before she has completely come down from her high, she feels Lou on her, her hands on the back of her thighs and her tongue on her cunt, licking her deep and long, her moans and groans sending more shocks through her body. Debbie arches up, bowing her body and only when she goes to grab the cushions of the armchair again - when did she let go of them? - does she realize that she’s no longer leaning against the furniture anymore. Instead she finds herself kneeling on the floor a good meter away from the armchair with Lou lying on her back beneath her, her head between her legs and her arms circled around to her back, holding her ass in a tight grip, her nails digging into the soft flesh of her round cheeks. Her head is straining up, her mouth hungrily eating her out as if it’s the last meal she’ll ever have.

The second orgasm hits her quickly, right on the heels of her first one, her nerve endings still sensitive from all the teasing she endured before. It’s a smaller climax, softer in a way and it doesn’t blind her to her surroundings like the previous one. Her body falls forward, one hand landing on the floor next to Lou’s head, the other fists blonde strands of hair as her hips start grinding against Lou’s mouth, chin and nose.

When the pleasure subsides, Debbie looks down at Lou and nearly moans right out at the sight she finds. Lou’s face is covered in Debbie’s juices and her eyes are hooded, a delirious look in them. Wanton moans sound through the loft, their vibrations stimulating Debbie’s clit. With a quiet growl Debbie starts lifting herself, moving to swing her leg over Lou’s head to lie beside her, but Lou holds her tight, her grip keeping her in place.

Lou lowers her head, distancing herself from Debbie’s pussy a tiny bit, just enough to be able to talk, though Debbie can still feel her words against herself. “Oh babe, you can do better than that!”

With that she surges up again, her tongue once again dipping into her folds, licking and sucking and quickly building her up to her next orgasm. “Yes baby, like that, you can do it!”

It takes a bit longer for the third climax to overtake her, but Lou gets her there, eating her out with a vigor, never slowing down, using her hands to press Debbie down on her face.

“You taste so fucking good, babe, I want to drown in your pussy.”

Her words are muffled and the movement of her lips make Debbie’s hips jerk violently. Lou’s tongue circles her clit, then glides through her folds, before her lips close around her clit again, sucking like it’s a milkshake straw. When she feels Lou’s teeth join the mix, Debbie is gone, her orgasm shaking her to the core, drowning out everything around her.

It feels like minutes until Debbie comes to again, finding herself lying on her back this time, the cold hard floor a massive contrast to Lou’s soft, warm body on top of her. She didn’t notice when Lou has got undressed but her clothes are lying in a heap next to them, leaving her in nothing but some golden necklaces. Her lips are traveling her body, leaving a wet trail behind, until they finally reach her own lips, covering them in a searing kiss.

Debbie moans into Lou’s mouth, delighted to taste herself and when she raises her hands to lay them on Lou’s cheek, she finds them still smeared with her fluids.

“You look so fucking sexy when you come, fuck, Deb, I need you-” The thought to reciprocate the pleasure she just experienced makes Debbie wet again, impatient to get her hands and mouth on Lou. She is stopped by Lou’s hands, grabbing her wrists and holding them down above her head. With a questioning look Debbie glances up at her and finds a frenzied look on Lou’s features. Lou brings her head down, latching her mouth onto Debbie’s neck and sucking hard, certainly leaving a beautiful mark there, before she pants needily into her ear. “I need you.. to come again.”

One hand leaves Debbie’s wrists to slide down her arm, while Lou’s other hand quickly encircles both her wrists. Lou’s touch leaves Debbie scorched, writhing in pleasure created by fingers and mouth, leaving bite marks and scratches all the way down. Her hand quickly finds its way between their bodies, down between Debbie’s legs and through her folds, while her mouth sucks wherever it can reach, painting Debbie’s shoulders and upper chest in deep red hickeys and growling deeply against her already sensitive skin. “You’ve been such a good girl for me today, coming for me when I told you to, I know you can do it again.”

Quiet whimpers leave Debbie’s lips, her body already riled up, charging towards her fouth orgasm of the day. Lou’s words are fogging her mind, making her dizzy while lying flat on the ground. Then suddenly Lou’s fingers leave her, moving away and Debbie almost cries out, wanting to protest more teasing until she realizes Lou’s intend, feeling her wet fingers on her thigh, gripping her beneath the knee and pulling her leg up until it’s flush between Lou’s legs.

Quickly her fingers return to Debbie’s folds, not wasting any time before plunging three fingers into her, striking up a ruthless rhythm. Debbie finds herself in sensory overload again, smelling herself on Lou’s face as she moves to kiss her again, hearing her desperate grunts, tasting herself on Lou’s lips. Lou’s finger fuck her fast and hard and her hip grinds against Debbie’s thigh in a fast and desperate fashion, leaving her legs thoroughly wet and it only takes a minute of Lou’s rough movements for Debbie to be on the edge of a climax again.

“Lou, Lou, please!!”

Debbie desperately wants to touch Lou, wants to hold her, dig her nails into her shoulder but Lou’s grip is strong, keeping her hands above her head, and she feels helpless against the woman on top of her, loving every second of it.

“Fuck, Deb, I’m coming, I need you to come now!”

The three fingers inside her stretch her gloriously and all Debbie needs is a thumb on her clit to tumble over, barely hearing Lou’s screams of pleasure as she too succumbs to her orgasm.

This time, when Debbie opens her eyes, she finds Lou’s collapsed body on top of her, her fingers still inside her and her hand still on her wrists, though no force is holding her down anymore. Lou is panting heavily, her head resting on Debbie’s collarbone and she feels her own pulse only slowly calming down, sounds and feelings little by little coming back to her.

A loud, slow clapping rouses them from their afterglow, mere seconds later. “That was quite the performance, ladies! Wow, really hot!”

Slowly Lou raises her head and glances up while Debbie arches her body, twisting her head backwards to look behind her. There, upside down, she sees Daphne, standing just inside the door, with sunglasses in one hand and a shit eating grin on her lips. “Maybe next time I can join you?”

With a groan Lou lets her head fall back to Debbie’s shoulder. She presses a soft kiss there, a silent “I love you”, before slowly pulling her fingers out of Debbie, making her mewl quietly at losing the stretch. Completely unashamed Lou puts her fingers to Debbie’s mouth, wordlessly commanding her to clean them and without hesitation Debbie complies, immediately licking her own juices from Lou’s fingers, her tongue moving in between them and her lips completely engulfing them. Lou moans deeply before pulling her fingers from Debbie’s mouth and replacing them with her lips, kissing Debbie deeply, her tongue delving in and caressing Debbie’s.

When they break apart, Lou shoots a quick glance to Daphne, who still stands in the same spot, frozen in place, eyes hungry and pupils blown, swallowing hard to hide her needy whimper. Lou’s lips curve upwards, a sly grin telling Debbie that it was exactly her plan to turn Daphne on like that.

With one last kiss to Debbie’s lips, Lou gets up; completely unashamed of her nude body, almost flaunting her naked skin in Daphne’s face. She makes a few steps to the side where their clothes lay abandoned and pulls her dark blue suit vest from it. Next she grabs some panties and a bra and distributes the items between Debbie and herself.

“What are you doing here Daphne?”, Debbie asks with a sigh, when she finally finds her voice again, still lying on the floor, turned to the side to look at Daphne without having to bend backwards. She sits up to pull on Lou’s vest and the panties - which she identifies as Lou’s since they’re thoroughly drenched - before she gets up from the floor and looks expectantly at Daphne.

With a start Daphne clears her throat, a deep crimson staining her cheeks. She blinks a few times to get a hold of herself, before coming fully inside and letting the door fall close behind her.

“You told us to meet up today, remember? 6pm, to finalize some financial logistics and celebrate?”

Daphne sounds a bit flustered, though she tries to act nonchalant as she throws her purse on an armchair and sits down on the couch. Out of the corner of her eyes Debbie sees Lou walking up behind her, wearing Debbie’s thong and her own bra. She grumbles and sighs before pointing out the clock on the wall behind the TV screen. “It’s not even 5pm yet.”

Daphne grins now, seemingly back in control over her arousal, as she cheekily shrugs her shoulders. “Constance, Nine Ball and Tammy mentioned they’d be here a bit earlier to have more time to party and I didn’t wanna miss out.” She sends them an charming wink, before putting on an innocent expression, all her acting training paying off. “I guess I’m the first one to arrive?”

A second later the door bangs open and in come Constance and Nine Ball, each carrying paper bags full of what seem to be copious amounts of chocolate, ice cream and chips. With a sigh Debbie’s head lands in her right palm and she hears Lou next to hear, muttering an exasperated “Jesus”. The newcomers stop in their tracks at finding Debbie and Lou half naked in the middle of the living room, then instantly start whooping and whistleing as they come further into the large room.

“Ok, right.. you-” Debbie sternly points at Daphne, Constance and Nine Ball, putting on her strictest Mom-voice. “-sit down right here and don’t do anything stupid!” She directs them to the couches and bean bags, before turning around and exclaiming to no one in particular, “I need a shower.”

She grabs Lou by the hand and pulls her up the metal stairs, ignoring the laughs and jokes that come from their three guests. As they reach the upper level, they hear the door slam again and Tammy announce her presence. The women cheer and greet each other, happy to meet again after some time apart and as Debbie and Lou disappear into their room and enclosing bathroom, they hear Nine Ball mentioning some weed and Constance opening up Lou’s liquor cabinet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there is a definit plan for an epilogue, I already know what's gonna happen (mostly), but as I'm starting to work again tomorrow, I don't know when I will find the time to write it. For now I will leave the chapter count on 6/6 and once I manage to write and post the epilogue, it will jump to 7/7.  
> As for a tiny hint: somewhere in the comments for chapter 5 you already guessed what the epilogue will be about ;) :D

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to hit me up on [Tumblr](http://inthetardis-asitshouldbe.tumblr.com/)  
> Comments make the author write faster ;)


End file.
